Caught Between Worlds
by Reiji Neko Mitsukai
Summary: AU The war between Angels and Demons continues. A Demon Prince that has the power to turn an angel into one of his own.
1. The Scream of an Angel

Disclaimer: I only own Dua. Troana belongs to herself.  
  
Author's note: Don't ask where I got the idea. I was depressed one night. This is from Dua's point of view.  
  
* * * *  
  
Our world consists of two kingdoms: Heaven and Hell. My fellow warriors and myself were protectors of peace. We kept Hell's inhabitants in Hell.  
  
Hell keeps trying to overtake Heaven. The prince of Hell is a demon called Vegeta. We hardly ever see the Evil Prince. He usually sends out some dammed souls. We can handle them easily enough. But when the Evil Prince comes out to fight, that's when we have trouble.  
  
It was because of him I am now torn between the two worlds.  
  
~  
  
It was when my best friend and myself were walking along a path is when it happened. We were dressed in our usual angel attire: a flowing white dress, golden halo above our heads, and a pair of long, white, feathery wings on our backs. We were walking along, discussing various subjects. Troana is my best friend. She is the daughter of, and is, a fighter in Heaven.  
  
As I was saying earlier, we were walking along when he suddenly jumped out at us. We both stumbled a few steps back, but managed to stay on our feet. We recognized him immediately. He stood out from the white clouds with his black clothing and dark hair that almost stood straight up.  
  
"The Evil Prince!" we both exclaimed at the same time.  
  
The Evil Prince just laughed.  
  
I quickly turned to Troana. "Go! Get the rest of the fighters! I'll try to hold him off as long as I can!"  
  
Troana gave me a 'No way' look. "I'm not going to leave you to fight alone!"  
  
"If you go get the rest we have a better chance of winning! NOW GO!"  
  
Troana silently flew off. Vegeta watched her fly, then redirected his attention to me and smirked.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? One little angel trying to stop a powerful demon like me."  
  
I took my fighting stance, as did he. He still smirked at me as we both sprung into action.  
  
"Do you know what it's like to have power like me?" he asked me.  
  
I said nothing as I dodged his kick and sent out my own punch, which he easily dodged.  
  
"It's power like you've never imagined. It's power that is incomprehensible."  
  
We continued to fight, which was now becoming a loosing battle for me. He was too fast for me. I couldn't keep up. One punch contacted with my face and sent me stumbling backwards. I couldn't give up yet! Troana still hasn't come with the others! I had to give them enough time to get here! I regained my balance and continued.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to experience this much power?" he asked me.  
  
I didn't answer as I attempted to block a punch, which sent me sliding a few feet.  
  
"Join with me, and I can give you such power!"  
  
"Never!" I yelled. "I will never join you or your evil forces!"  
  
He gave me a kick that fully knocked me off my feet and onto the ground. I slowly sat up, shaking the stars away.  
  
"Very well," he said, taking out a sword type of weapon. It had a black hilt and a black blade. Snakes curled around the handle. He walked up to me and held the blade over his head, the blade pointing up. A victorious smirk covered his features. "If you won't join me as an angel-" He turned the blade so it was pointing down. "YOU WILL JOIN ME AS A DEMON!"  
  
He plunged the blade downward and straight into my stomach. I felt the searing pain as the blade went through my very body.  
  
My scream shook Heaven and Hell themselves.  
  
I managed to slowly climb to my feet, both hands tightly wrapped around my stomach. The Evil Prince still smirked, then violently pulled the sword, which was still impaled in me, out. I let loose another scream, this one just as loud as the first. The pain was unbearable. It felt like a fire was slowly consuming me, starting with my middle.  
  
I slowly looked down, knowing what I was going to see and yet hoping that it wasn't.  
  
My arms and my dress were covered in the warm, sticky red liquid that seeped from both ends of my wound. I stared at it as my mind slowly went numb. My vision slowly clouded up. I looked at the Evil Prince, who was still smirking in evil glee. He still held the blade in his right hand, half of the blade covered in red. Then my eyes rolled up into my head and I fell onto my side, my blood staining the clouds.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: That's not the ending, but I hope you like it anyway. The second chapter will be coming if you want it. 


	2. When An Angel is No More

Disclaimers: I only own Dua. Troana belongs to herself.  
  
Author's note: Well, at least a few people like it. Here's the second chapter.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Dua! Dua, please! Wake up!"  
  
When I came to, I found myself looking up into the eyes of Krillin, his wings fluttering worriedly behind him. I could feel one of his arms around my shoulders as he held my head up.  
  
"She's waking up!"  
  
That voice came from Gohan, Troana's older brother. Troana is about the same age as me. Gohan is about 12 years old. It is a long story, considering Troana and I are about 16.  
  
I saw a grateful smile come to Krillin's face. "You're doing it! Stay awake and you'll be alright!"  
  
I could still feel the burning sensation from the wound, but it was not as intense as it was before I had passed out. I was so grateful to be alive, I didn't notice that the burn was slowly increasing in intensity.  
  
Another face appeared above me, one with spiky black hair. I recognized the smiling face of Goku, Troana and Gohan's father. His eyes were filled with worry, but a reassuring smile played his features.  
  
I knew at that moment that I would be all right. After my parents had been killed, he took me in. Goku was like a second father to me. I knew that I could trust him with my life and he would do everything in his power to keep it.  
  
It was at that moment that I felt a fire consume me from the inside out.  
  
All of a sudden I let loose another scream that shook the very gates. Krillin almost dropped me in surprise as my back arched as I felt the pain.  
  
The pain! The unbearable pain! It was like a fire was once again slowly consuming my very body and soul with the hottest of flames!  
  
I floated out of Krillin's arms against my own will. My friends stared up at me, shocked and horrified.  
  
I screamed again as the wound in my stomach seemed to get bigger. But no blood came out. Instead, I felt the burning sensation starting at my feet, hands, and wings at the same time.  
  
I controlled my composure long enough to stop screaming in agony and to observe what was happening to me.  
  
My hands were slowly transforming. It started at my fingertips, then spread to my hands and then my arms. My hands were slowly turning clawed and dark brown. Down at my feet, my normally white dress was turning a shade of the darkest of black. The tip of my feathery white wings burst into flames. As the fire spread to the other feathers, it left behind dark brown leathery wings. A claw appeared at the joint of each wing. Flames of darkness were slowly consuming my halo.  
  
My friends stood helpless as my transformation continued.  
  
"No! She's turning into a Demon!" Krillin cried out in horror.  
  
Pain and fire raced through every fiber of my being. A desperate and anguished scream escaped my lips.  
  
"NO! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A DEMON!"  
  
~  
  
There was nothing that could be done.  
  
When the transformation had finished, I fell heavily back to the ground. My friends couldn't move to help me, because they were terrified of what I had become.  
  
I was banished from Heaven as a creature from neither Heaven nor Hell. Even though I was forced out of my home, I refused to join The Evil Prince and his Dark Kingdom.  
  
I live now in a life neither black nor white. My dress has turned a shade of gray. My dark brown leathery wings remained, as did the gargoyle style arms and legs. But, a human head and torso remained. The human body was a trait only found in angels and the Evil Prince, who had inherited the trait from his father.  
  
I still fight the Demons that try to invade Heaven. More than once I found myself fighting along side my friends.  
  
But when the battles are over, they have to return to Heaven. And I am once again alone. I am cursed for the rest of eternity reliving the pain and anguish of the day I became caught between worlds.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: Not exactly a happy ending, I know. I have a picture to this, but I might redraw it sometime. 


End file.
